


Ginny Gets the Job

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Ginny tried out for the dream team, and y'all get a little bit of fluff, as a treat.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ginny Gets the Job

**Author's Note:**

> This would be early/mid-june because that’s near the end of the season so they have time to train and stuff. I’m not a sports person personally but this makes logical sense to me.
> 
> As always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing for me!

“I got it!!” Ginny called out as soon as she got the door to the apartment open.

“You got it!?” Harry skidded around the corner of the hall, catching himself on the wall just before he fell. He was clearly as excited as she was.

“I’m on the team! I’m a backup chaser for the Holyhead Harpys!” She said, practically vibrating with excitement. Then Harry picked her up and spun her around in the doorway and she let out a giggle. “I’m on the team!”

“You’re on the team!” They ended up hugging. At least until a wail echoed from down the hall. Harry winced. “Shit, I just got her to sleep too.”

“Sorry.” Ginny grinned at him, entirely unrepentant.

“You’re not.” Harry kissed her quickly. “Let’s hope I can get her to sleep before-”

A second wail cut him off, this one from a room further into the house. The sound of a door opening made both of them sigh.

“It was your idea to have them so close together.” Harry muttered as he touched his forehead to hers, the need to rush was gone now that they were all awake again. “Not that I argued at all.”

“No you didn’t.” She pressed another quick kiss to his lips before pulling back. “You get Lily, I’ll take the boys.”

“Mama?” James appeared at the end of the hall, rubbing his eyes with one hand. The other hand was occupied with clutching his stuffed snitch.

“Hey baby boy, did Lily wake you up?” Ginny stepped away from Harry and headed down the hall to scoop James up.

“Mhmm.” His head settled onto her shoulder as Harry slipped past her heading for Lily’s room. “Albus wakeup.”

“Yeah, he’s awake too huh?” She rubbed circles on his back as she walked to the boys room. “So much for having a nap.”

“Lily loud.” He agreed in a mumble, already half asleep despite Lily still screaming.

Ginny stepped into their room and set James onto his bed with a kiss. Lily’s screams wore down as she scooped up a whimpering Albus.

“Nunight.” James said, blinking at her as she settled into the rocking chair that was still in the corner of their room.

“Nu-night James.” It took less than a minute of rocking before Albus was snoring lightly on her shoulder. She settled him into his crib and checked on James, who was asleep again, before leaving the room. The door clicked quietly behind her as she headed back to the living room.

She got there before Harry did but she’d expected that. Lily had been born believing sleep was something other people did and that hadn’t changed yet.

“Lily’s down.” Harry said. “The boys went down easy?”

“Yeah, I don’t think James would have even woken up if Albus hadn’t.” Ginny grinned at him, her stomach was still full of ecstatic butterflies. “I’m officially a Holyhead Harpy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all my readers, commenters, and kudosers! These fics would literally not exist without you.


End file.
